justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Copacabana
( ) |artist = (Frankie Bostello) |year = 1978 (2013) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 5 (Mashup) |difficulty = Easy |dg = / / / |mashup = July Exclusive (JDU) |mode = Dance Crew |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) March 9, 2017 (JDU) Mashup July 7, 2016 (JDU) |mc = Light Wisteria |pc = Amethyst/ / / |gc = /Indigo/ /Purple |lc = Orange |nowc = CopaCabana |perf = Grace Bolebe (P1)On the Set with Just Dance 2016 Costumes Tonbee Cattaruzza (P2) |pictos= 94 (Classic) 103 (Mashup) |dura= 3:41 |kcal= 25 |audio = }}"Copacabana" by (covered by Frankie Bostello in-game) was intended to be featured in , but was removed for unknown reasons.https://soundcloud.com/steve-ouimette/copacabana It makes an official appearance on , and also on , , and and Just Dance 2019 (in Kids Mode via ). Appearance of the Dancers This is a dance crew of colorful animals. P1 P1 is a female pink hippo. She has a purple flower in her hair. P2 P2 is a male orange lion with a red mane. He wears a pair of blue sunglasses, and a necklace with the peace-and-love signs. P3 P3 is a female purple raccoon wearing a pink pineapple hat. P4 P4 is a male orange giraffe with a mane that is half brown and half purple. He wears a purple, and blue bow tie, and a purple monocle. copacabana_coach_1_big.png|P1 copacabana_coach_2_big.png|P2 copacabana_coach_3_big.png|P3 copacabana_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background The background takes place outside of a brightly colored meadow. The bushes contain various daisies. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Open your arms in a 90 degrees position; P2 opens his legs a bit. Copacabana gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Copacabana gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Move your arms fast as if to say "Here I am". (Crazy Christmas) Gold Moves 2 and 5: Do a wild arm shake. (Who Let the Dogs Out?) Xmas gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 DogsOut jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2 and 5 Copacabanamu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 in-game Copacabanamu gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 5 in-game Mashup Copacabana has a Mashup that was released in July 2016 on . Dancers * Can’t Get Enough * Step by Step (Remake) * Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) (Remake) * Feel So Right * Crazy Christmas (Remake) GM1 * Step by Step (Remake) * Who Let the Dogs Out? (Remake) GM2 * Step by Step (Remake) * Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) (Remake) * Feel So Right * Crazy Christmas (Remake) GM3 * Step by Step (Remake) * Who Let the Dogs Out? (Remake) * Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) (Remake) * The Other Side * Can’t Get Enough * Step by Step (Remake) * Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) (Remake) * Feel So Right * Crazy Christmas (Remake) GM4 * Step by Step (Remake) * Who Let the Dogs Out? (Remake) GM5 * Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) (Remake) * Can't Get Enough Dance Quests Copacabana appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Ying Yang Trivia * Copacabana is the third cover by Frankie Bostello in the series. * Copacabana is the second all-animal dance crew in the series, after Istanbul (Not Constantinople). The third is Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). ** P2 also makes an appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). * The first version of the cover (which can be found on SoundCloud) shows that a few things were different than its final version. For example, the scream which can be heard after the second chorus sounded different. Gallery Game Files CopaCabanaSqu.png|''Copacabana'' CopacabanaMU_Cover_Phone.jpg|''Copacabana (Mashup)'' Copacabana cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_e531910ee5c2747f_14.png| album background Copacabana cover@2x.jpg| cover 294.png|P2’s avatar 200294.png|P2’s golden avatar 300294.png|P2’s diamond avatar copa cabana pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms CopaCabanaP1Ava.png|P1's avatar in Just Dance 2018 CopaCabanaP4Ava.png|P4's avatar in Just Dance 2018 CopaCabanaP3Ava.png|P3's avatar in Just Dance 2018 In-Game Screenshots Copacabana Menu.gif|''Copacabana'' on the menu Copacabana menu.png|''Copacabana'' on the menu Copacabana load.png| loading screen Copacabana coachmenu.png| coach selection screen CopaCabana jd2018 menu.png|''Copacabana'' on the menu CopaCabana jd2018 load.png| loading screen CopaCabana jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen CopaCabana jd2018 kids menu.png|''Copacabana'' on the menu (Kids Mode) CopaCabana jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) CopaCabana jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) CopaCabana jd2018 kids score.png| score screen (Kids Mode) Behind The Scenes Dancer24.png|Behind the scenes Others CopaCabana.png|Background NaeNae Coach 1.png|P2's appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Videos Official Audio Barry Manilow Copacabana Copacabana (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Copacabana - Gameplay Teaser (US) Copacabana - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Copacabana - Just Dance 2016 Copacabana - Just Dance Now Copacabana - Just Dance 2017 Copacabana - Just Dance 2018 Copacabana - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) 'Mashup' Copacabana (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 References Site Navigation de:Copacabanaes:Copacabanafr:Copacabanait:Copacabana Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs by Frankie Bostello Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Kids Mode Category:Postponed Songs